This invention relates to certain dihydropyridines, specifically to certain 1,4-dihydropyridines having a heterocyclic-substituted piperazinyl group in the side chain attached to the 2-position, which have utility as anti-ischaemic and antihypertensive agents.
The compounds of the invention reduce the movement of calcium into the cell and they are thus able to delay or prevent the cardiac contracture which is believed to be caused by an accumulation of intracellular calcium under ischaemic conditions. Excessive calcium influx during ischaemia can have a number of additional adverse effects which would further compromise the ischaemic myocardium. These include less efficient use of oxygen for ATP production, activation of mitochondrial fatty acid oxidation and possibly, promotion of cell necrosis. Thus the compounds are useful in the treatment or prevention of a variety of cardiac conditions, such as angina pectoris, cardiac arrythmias, heart attacks and cardiac hypertrophy. The compounds also have vasodilator activity since they can inhibit calcium influx in cells of vascular tissue and they are thus also useful as antihypertensive agents and for the treatment of coronary vasospasm.